terrariabrfandomcom-20200213-history
Versões do Jogo
Terraria se encontra atualmente na versão 1.0.5 Changelog 1.0.5 NPCs *8 New Enemies, find them! *Changed the way worm enemies spawn. *Bats, Hornets, and Eyeballs no longer enter water *Slimes now float in water. *Only one giant slime will appear at a time. *The Guide now seems quite knowledgeable in what an item can be made into if you show it to him. *NPC shops now sell some items on certain nights, or after certain events. *Devourers should no longer gain random other enemies as its head. *The Nurse now charges the correct amount for healing. *Bats now have a death sound effect. *Talking to the old man at night will give the player a warning now before summoning the dungeon boss. *Entering the dungeon before defeating Skeletron now spawns a new NPC instead of Skeletron’s head. This should fix several issues with that event. *Enemy coin drops have been adjusted. *Man Eaters and Snatchers are no longer effected by knockback and can attack through walls. *Eater of Souls’ and Hornet AI has been improved. *Enemies now take up different amount of *slots* depending on AI style and strength. This will help balance conditions when there are lots of strong monsters spawned at once, such as Imps and Bone Serpents. *Fish are no longer upside-down when out of water. *Green slimes have been weakend so that start players can deal with them more easily. *Slimes and Flying enemies no longer make a splash sound when hitting water. *Items of “Blue Rarity” or higher no longer burn up in lava. *Burning Skull has been renamed to Cursed Skull, and given different AI. *Enemy caster’s have had their rate of fire slowed down. *Meteor heads have less health, do more damage, and move slower. *There are now slight size variations to the Eater of Souls and the Angry Bones. *Skeletron has less defense and health. Items *'New Feature : Buffs activated by Using Potions. Right click a buff to remove it from yourself.' *'Over 50 new items!' *The Silver Short swords recipe has been corrected, it is now craftable. *Torches and candles no longer work when wet. *Destroying a placed sign while you are reading it will no longer cause your character to become frozen. *Rocket boots no longer require mana. They will provide lift for 1 second and recharge every time the player touches the ground or uses grapple. Lift speed has been slightly increased to offset loss of long flights. This makes the boots more viable for caster Characters. *The explosion animation for bombs is now correctly displayed in multiplayer. *There is now a message pop-up when the player receives an item. *Filled Buckets may no longer be emptied into solid ground. *Pots in the underworld now have a chance to drop new items *Handgun and Phoenix Blaster have been reduced in size. *Lowered the knockback of Muramasa. *Reduced the damage of the Blue Moon. *Flintlock Pistol and Musket have increased damage. *Only normal trees drop acorns. *Falling sand clumps are no longer carried by magic missiles/flamelash. *Jungle armor is no longer a drop. It is a craftable set. *Magic Mirror now requires mana to be used. *Harpoon and Maces now correctly show the player’s arm animation. *The arms dealer will sell unholy arrows at night after the Eater of Worlds has been defeated. *Space Gun does more damage, but only penetrates 2 enemies. Server *Spam detection is less aggressive. *Increase multiplayer security. *Fixed a bug that could crash the server when the max amount of clients are connected. *Added an option to enable additional cheat protection for servers. *Servers now hibernate when no players are connected. *Blood Moons now stop correctly if time is changed to day by the server. Misc *'Corrected some spelling and grammar mistakes.' *'Lighting code has been optimized to increase performance.' *Mud and ash now have a chance to fall like sand when struck. *World update rate has been reduced slightly. *Water now evaporates when it reaches the underworld. *Slowed the rate of plant growth. *Hardcore is now an option when creating a new player. Hardcore players are gone for good after dying. *The Jungle now has its own music track. *Vines that refused to grow longer than 1 tile in length while underwater, will now grow correctly. *Pot graphic was brightened to make it more visible. *Plants growing out of a clay pot can no longer be cut with a weapon. The new alchemy plants can be grown in these pots. *Gems, ore, and gold chests now have a sparkle effect. *Giant glowing mushrooms will now grow back over time. *The player now starts out with a copper shortsword. *Dungeon bricks and walls have had their brightness reduced. * Game Interface *Upon death, A more specific death message will appear for other players, so they know how you died. *'The crafting and armor interface text will fade out when an item tooltip is in front of it.' *'The Hot Bar now shows the name of the selected item.' *'PVP now requires 5 seconds between Activation and Deactivation and visa versa to prevent PVP spam. The same cooldown is in effect for Team Changing as well.' *Added hotkeys for quickly drinking healing, mana, and buff potions.The healing/mana potion you use is based on the same principle arrows are. Top-Left most item first. The buff potions are all used at once. *Holding right click on an empty space in the inventory will no longer make a sound effect as if something was there to be picked up. *Defense totals are now shown in your inventory. * World Gen *Tweaked the way sand is created during world gen. (Requires new world.) *Oceans are now slightly larger and generation layout has been improved. (Requires new world.) *Cactus now grow on sand. *Coral now grows in the ocean. *Chests can now spawn near the surface of the world. They will contain treasure that new players may find useful. (Requires new world.) *Chests and pots now contain loot based on the level they spawn in. (Requires new world.) *Gold chests will now spawn in some parts of the world. (Requires new world.) *Corrupt chasms have less of a chance to spawn on jungles. They also now have a cave connecting most of the chasms. (Requires new world. *Traces of demonite are created during world gen. (Requires new world.) *Surface jungles have been enlarged, and will override deserts. (Requires new world.) Changelog 1.0.4 Items *Added Feature! - Social Slots. All normal armor and vanity items can be placed here to use their graphical appearance in place of equipped gear without overriding their stat gains. *New Vanity Items - Tuxedo Shirt and Pants *New Vanity Items - Plumber Outfit and Hat *New Vanity Items - Hero Outfit and Hat *New Vanity Item - Bunny Hood *New Vanity Item - Fish Bowl *New Vanity Item - Top Hat *New Vanity Items - Archaeologist's Outfit and Hat *New Vanity Item - Ninja Outfit. *New Vanity Item - Red Hat. *New Vanity Item - Summer Hat *New Vanity Item - Robe *New Vanity Item - Robot Hat *New Vanity Item - Gold Crown *New Item - Leather *New Item - Green Dye *New Item - Black Dye *You can now wear the Jungle Rose in your hair. *The Water Candle’s enemy spawn rate increase effect now works correctly when held *Some items that were missing ‘lore text’ in their tool-tips now have them.(Breathing Reed,Grappling Hook Jungle Rose.) *Ammo items are now listed as Ammo in their tool-tip and Equipable Items that offer no stat bonus list as Vanity Items in their tool-tip. Items used in any recipe now list as Materials, in their tool-tip. *The Magic Hat now offers 2 Defense to its wearer and the Empty Bucket now offers 1 Defense to its wearer. *Dungeon Blocks now require at least a Nightmare Pick to mine, unless they are near the spawn location, where they can be mined by any pick. *Phoenix Blaster has had a reduction of stats to balance better with other items of its tier. *Gem, Mushroom and Bottle sell values have been reduced. *Hell Forges above the rock layer can be moved with any hammer, but below require a 60% power hammer or stronger. *Angel Statues are now more rare of a find. NPCs *New NPC - Bunny *New NPC - Goldfish (Is also an Item) *New Enemy - Corrupt Bunny *New Enemy - Corrupt Goldfish *New Enemy - Piranha *New Enemy - Harpy *New Random Mini- Boss - King Slime *New Enemy - Bat *New Enemy - Jungle Bat *New Enemy - Jungle Slime *New Enemy - Snatcher *New Rare Enemy - Dr. Bones *New Rare Enemy - The Groom *New NPC - A Clothier will now move into your town when the conditions are met. *Enemy spawn distance has been pushed back to the maximum resolution to ensure that they will never spawn on the screen. *Enemy spawn rates have been adjusted to account for the increased spawn distance. *Enemy projectiles no longer drop hearts or stars when killed by the player. *The Eater of Worlds now has Higher HP, Def and Dmg, making battling him more difficult. *Hornets no longer appear as if they are about to flip over while flying. *The Dead Miner is now a bit stronger. *Tim’s spawn chance has been reduced. Player *Players now have 1 second of invulnerability after they spawn. *The eat/drink animation now plays correctly. World-Gen *Surface Jungle’s are now possible on mud that is on the surface. Jungle trees will auto-grow on their own, as acorns are not usable on the jungle grass. *Chasms are now less frequent to appear, but always have an orb. *Mud now ‘blends’ graphically with dirt, rather than stone to add for a more crisp look in Jungles. *Jungle plants now grow underwater. Multiplayer *Increased client side security. *Selecting summon items will no longer cause monsters to summon. *Players with a name over 20 characters will now get booted from the server. *Added some minor anti-grief protection. *Fixed a bug that would cause the client to attempt to summon an NPC during a multiplayer game and crash. *Added the -host command line parameter to the client. Server *Improved server timing, which should help reduce lag. *Added several new command line and config options. These are listed in serverconfig.txt *Servers will now output to crashlog.txt before crashing, allowing for more specific bug reporting. *Clients will now output to client-crashlog.txt before crashing, allowing for more specific bug reporting. Misc. *Screen resolutions now have limits of 800x600 minimum and 1920x1200 maximum. *Added an option that will pause the game while talking to an NPC or opening your inventory in single player. It defaults to off. *Added an option to automatically save the world every 10 minutes. Defaults to on. *Added a prompt to load a world backup if the current world is corrupt. *Added a check to determine if a world file was loaded successfully. *Attempting to Launch the game from the Terraria.exe, will now inform you to launch via Steam rather then doing nothing at all with no indication of why. *Backing out of the port selection screen now plays the correct sound. *Setting options now correctly align with the center of the screen in all resolutions. *The settings menu has been reorganized. All video related options have their own menu *The “Tink” sound now has a more dull sound. *The Re-Logic splash screen, now scales correctly in other resolutions Changelog 1.0.3 Player *Players can no longer repeatedly double jump after touching the top of the world. Items *NEW ITEM - Black Lens. *NEW ITEM - Sunglasses. *NEW ITEM - Jungle Armor (This has replaced Cobalt Armor.) *NEW ITEM - (RARE and SECRET Item for casters) Go on! Find it! *Fixed a bug that prevented Underground Jungle Seeds from spawning. *Using the Cloud in a Bottle will now correctly reset fall distance. *Set bonuses that provide more defense, now correctly match their tool-tip. *All armor inventory icons have been improved. *All player armor graphics have been improved. *Iron, gold, meteor, and bone helmets have been changed graphically. *Molten armor’s overall defense has been reduced. *Meteor armor’s set bonus now reduces Space Gun mana cost to 0. *Several magic items have had their damage increased. NPCs *Added two new rare enemies that can both be found underground. *The Demolitionist is now also triggered to arrive when the players have Sticky Bombs and Grenades in their inventory. *All Skeleton graphics have been changed. *The Guide now has hit and death effects. *The Guide can now be killed by hostile NPCs. World *Trees now become corrupt instead of being destroyed when touching the corruption. And the new corrupt trees become un-corrupted upon purification. Server / Multiplayer *Created a console server with no video card requirement. Type help in the console for a full list of server commands. *Increased client side multi-player security, this should help in the battle against broken character files. *There is now a host and play option in the client, that will auto connect you to your own server world upon its creation. *Corrected a bug that was causing the Server to send out liquid as water when it should have been lava. *Clients are now able to connect to ports other than 7777. *Slimes are synced better on multiplayer games. *Accessories now correctly sync between players. *Fixed a bug that would cause the player to get stuck on "Receiving Tile Data" when their spawn is placed near the world edge. *Added ''-join , ''-port '', and ''-pass '' command line parameters to the client to enable auto-join of servers. '''Misc.' *The game window is now re-sizable while in windowed mode. *Full-screen resolution can now be changed in the options menu. *Pressing alt+enter to toggle full-screen mode will no longer bring up the chat window. *Fixed several bugs that would crash the game during world generation. Changelog 1.0.2 Controls *Right clicking and holding on a crafting recipe will craft multiple of the same item to a max of the stack and/or until you run out of materials. Items *NEW ITEM : Sticky Bombs, Requires 5 Gel and a Bomb. *Sand Duping bug fixed. *Placing a bed far from the spawn no longer causes a player who has set their spawn there to crash on join. *Mining stone and other hard ores make a 'tink' noise now. *Hellstone and Obsidian now require at least a Demonite pick to gather. *Sand no longer spawns within a certain distance of the spawn location, This should remove the chance of spawning in a desert with no wood to use. *Hellstone now correctly takes as long to dig as meteor does. *The clay pot item now has the correct size. Performance *Frame-skip is now correctly ON by default for new players. *Increased Client Side Multi-Player stability. Should resolve many crash causes. *Corrected a bug where players would intermittently not take falling damage. *The world file is now saved to a temporary file that is copied over to the actual save file. This prevents world corruption when saving is interrupted. *Fixed a bug that disabled some error handling. Overall game stability should be improved. GUI *The version number of the game now shows on the title screen. *Typing numbers in chat no longer changes your selected item in your hotbar. Server *Servers now listen to all IP addresses on the hosting PC, regardless of how many network connections are active. *Typing "localhost" instead of your own local IP address will connect to your own same-PC server. *The games default port is no longer ELEET (31337) it is now 7777. *Client will now resolve a hostname into its IP address, for example, if randomsite.org ran a server, you could type randomsite.org as the IP address and be able to connect. Changelog 1.0.1 Items *Cobwebs now prevent falling damage correctly. *Certain 'Dev only' items were removed, as they were for testing only. *The dark outlines on player and armor sprites have been blended better. *Torches now work correctly when being placed on wooden platforms. *Spawning no longer destroys chests that are placed on ground that is removed due to spawn point clearing. *Sand directly under a chest no longer falls due to gravity. NPCs *Guide now explains the use of a hammer and its interactions with walls and placed objects. Crash Fixes *Leaving the settings menu via the back button should longer crash. Performance *Added a toggle for Frame skip, which can correct some slowdown issues on higher end computers. *Optimized Single Player and Multiplayer. *Players who haven't cheated will no longer be flagged as a cheater. Controls *The Inventory button is now re-mappable. Changelog 1.0.0 Lançado!